


Un homme et une fille (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lorsqu'une situation cocasse fait se rencontrer deux personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et que l'amour décide de s'inviter peu à peu, cela peut donner une situation encore plus cocasse !
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon / Jaqen
Series: A travers mille pupilles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Un homme et une fille (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Je fais donc ce OS suite au défi : un couple inattendu pour le recueil du Comptoir des Auteurs. Merci à Marina Ka-Fai pour m'avoir relu et corrigé !  
> Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à G. R. R. Martin.  
> Warning: Lemon.

Shireen termina de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds. La jeune femme se passa une main sur la joue, elle resterait à jamais marquée par cette maladie de peau et ça l'attristait beaucoup. Elle avait maintenant 16 ans et elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de mari. La jeune femme savait aussi que seul son père, Stannis, et son ami Davos ne la voyaient pas comme un monstre. La jeune femme posa sa brosse et sa porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Shireen se retourna, un homme était dos à elle, il venait de fermer la porte et il écoutait ce qui se passait dehors. Shireen demanda tranquillement :

-Excusez moi mais que faites-vous là ?

-Parce qu'un homme doit se cacher un peu.

Il se retourna et Shireen fut éblouie par sa beauté. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines, des cheveux châtains avec une mèche blanche. Ses yeux semblaient un peu tristes, Shireen se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si navré. Elle demanda :

-Pourquoi vous devez-vous cacher ? Et pourquoi vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne ?

-Qui est la fille qui veut savoir ?

-Shireen Baratheon, et vous qui êtes-vous ? Vous savez je n'ai qu'à crier un peu et les gardes sauront que vous êtes ici.

-Mais pourquoi une fille voudrait qu'un homme se fasse arrêter ?

-Parce qu'une fille n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle à la troisième personne devant elle, et qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on fasse irruption dans sa chambre sans frapper. Après tout, une fille est une princesse !

L'inconnu arqua un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin amusé :

-Une fille a du caractère, un homme aime ça. L'homme s'appelle Jaqen H'ghar. Puisque la fille lui a donné son nom c'est normal qu'un homme lui donne le sien.

-Alors, pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ce que vous faites ici ? Après tout, vous êtes entré dans ma chambre comme si vous étiez chez vous !

-Un homme a tué un autre homme.

-Oh... et donc c'est pour ça que vous vous cachez.

-Oui.

Il s'était remis contre la porte, mais il tourna la tête vers elle :

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas de fiancé ?

-Parce que j'ai la moitié du visage couvert de cicatrices.

-Mais ça ne rend pas la fille laide pour autant. Ça ajoute du caractère à son beau visage.

Shireen rougit malgré elle, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait de compliments avant, à part Davos qui était comme un oncle pour elle. Il la regarda :

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille rougit ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me complimente, les gens ont plutôt tendance à se moquer de moi et à me fuir qu'à me dire que mes cicatrices donnent du caractère à mon beau visage.

-Les gens sont stupides.

Dehors il y avait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. On toqua à la porte :

-Princesse ouvrez s'il vous plaît.

Shireen regarda Jaqen :

-Venez par ici !

Puis elle cria vers la porte :

\- Une minute s'il vous plaît.

Elle tira Jaquen par la main et le fit se cacher dans son énorme armoire en bois massif. Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres :

-Ne faites pas de bruit.

Jaqen se contenta de secouer la tête et on toqua à la porte de façon plus insistante :

-Princesse ouvrez !

Shireen referma l'armoire et alla ouvrir. Les gardes la regardèrent :

-Princesse un inconnu s'est faufilé dans le château et a réussi à tuer un membre de la garde personnelle de votre père. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

-Non, personne n'est entré ici à part vous. Qui a été tué ?

-Eltar Dormias princesse.

-Oh... j'espère que vous allez le retrouver dans ce cas.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête et repartirent. La jeune femme ferma la porte et vit l'armoire s'ouvrir. Jaqen en sortit et eut un nouveau sourire en coin :

-Une fille a caché un homme, pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'homme que vous avez tué un monstre.

-Un monstre ?

-Oui, Eltar a eu des gestes inappropriés à mon égard.

-Que veut dire une fille ?

-Lorsque j'avais 10 ans Eltar est venu pour me « protéger », et il a commencé à toucher mon corps là où il n'avait pas à le toucher. J'ai crié, il a eu peur et il est parti. Ensuite j'ai tout raconté à mes parents mais ils ne m'ont pas crue.

-Alors l'homme aurait dû le tuer deux fois !

Shireen eut un petit sourire timide, ce Jaqen était plus gentil qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il demanda :

-Une fille ne doit pas se laisser faire, elle a eu raison de crier. Une fille est en âge d'être aimée comme il se doit, d'être vénérée comme une déesse. Et tout ça sans que ça implique forcément son corps.

-Euh... je...

Il y avait toujours des bruits de pas dans les couloirs, apparemment les gardes le cherchaient toujours activement. Shireen se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda en bas, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse s'enfuir par ici et les recherches semblaient ne pas être prêtes à s'arrêter. L'adolescente soupira et rougit encore un peu car elle sentait que Jaqen ne la quittait pas des yeux. La jeune femme tourna la tête :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous aider, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne vous auront pas trouvé.

-C'est fâcheux, un homme ne peut tout de même pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps.

On toqua à la porte et la voix de Stannis lança :

-Shireen, ouvre.

La blonde regarda à nouveau Jaqen et le cacha à nouveau dans l'armoire. Le jeune homme le regarda et lui fit signe qu'il allait se taire. Elle sourit et alla ouvrir la porte. Son père ouvrit la porte :

-Shireen est-ce qu'un homme est entré dans ta chambre ?

-A part un garde tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il cherchait un fugitif non.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça on a fait bloquer toutes les sorties ! Tu le caches ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Gardes, fouillez la chambre de ma fille. Je suis désolé Shireen mais cet homme est un assassin, il doit répondre de ses actes.

Il fit reculer sa filles et trois gardes pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à chercher, ouvrant les malles, retournant le lit. Shireen était impuissante, elle regardait tout ça sans rien pouvoir faire. Tout à coup un garde ouvrit les portes de l'armoire en grand. Rien, elle était vide. Shireen fut elle-même surprise par cette découverte, comment avait fait Jaqen pour partir, ou bien pour se cacher ? Stannis serra les dents :

-Je vois... on finira par le trouver ! Messieurs sortez, laissons ma fille seule, il faut qu'elle remette sa chambre en ordre.

Ils quittèrent tous la chambre, Davos était le dernier. Il regarda Shireen puis lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura quand les autres furent assez éloignés :

-Si j'étais vous je vérifierai la planche au fond de mon armoire, on ne sait jamais.

Puis il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Shireen fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Davos était fidèle à Stannis, pourtant il semblait connaître des secrets et la soutenir. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait au point de trahir Stannis. Shireen se dirigea donc vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et toucha la planche au fond. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le bois et tout à coup son doigt rencontra un renfoncement. La blonde appuya et le panneau de bois bascula. En réalité le fond de son armoire était une trappe menant à un tunnel sombre. Shireen était stupéfaite, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Une chose était sûre : Jaqen n'était plus là. L'adolescente se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, avec de la chance il avait déjà quitté l'île à présent. Elle referma la trappe, puis l'armoire et se mit à ranger le désordre qu'avait provoqué les gardes. L'adolescente était un peu déçue que ça se soit terminé ainsi, pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu d'animation dans sa vie. Une fois qu'elle eut tout rangé, la blonde s'installa devant sa fenêtre et se mit à lire.

* * *

Plusieurs mois plus tard, alors que Shireen était en train de lire, elle entendit des coups du côté de son armoire. Elle arqua un sourcil et alla ouvrir. Elle appuya sur le bouton et la trappe bascula. Elle vit Jaqen entrer avec un sourire en coin. La blonde arqua un sourcil :

-Mais... que faites-vous là ?

-Un homme a une autre mission à accomplir ici.

-Vous allez encore tuer quelqu'un ?

Il posa son index sur les lèvres fines de l'adolescente :

-Une fille ne veut pas réellement savoir ce genre de choses. Une fille doit rester innocente et douce tant qu'elle le peut encore.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit discrètement par la porte de sa chambre. Shireen resta bouche bée, elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas rêvé tant tout cela était étrange et avait été rapide. Elle reprit sa lecture, ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre et un peu plus tard on ouvrit à nouveau sa porte. Jaqen approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Une fille ne doit pas changer, elle est parfaite.

Et il partit par la trappe dans l'armoire. Shireen sentit sa gorge se serrer sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, le ne pouvait pas donc ne pouvait pas être triste qu'il reparte déjà. Elle posa son livre et se décida à explorer ce tunnel. Après tout elle n'était plus rassurée maintenant qu'elle savait qu'on pouvait entrer ou sortir du palais en passant par sa chambre. La blonde prit donc sa chandelle et partit dans le tunnel. C'était sombre mais sec, elle s'était attendue à ce que les parois soient humides mais elle s'était totalement trompée. Elle marcha un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité et elle arriva enfin sur une plage. L'adolescente fut surprise, elle vit Jaqen sur une barque en train de s'éloigner du rivage. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant :

-Que fait une fille ici ?!

-Je voulais voir où menait ce fameux tunnel.

-Une fille doit retourner dans sa chambre, son père va la chercher.

-Vous reviendrez ?

-Un homme ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, mais il faut garder espoir.

Shireen était déçue, elle aurait aimé avoir une réponse plus claire. Elle fit donc demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se remit à lire, de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre occupation à faire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là, elle espérait qu'un meurtrier reviendrait tuer quelqu'un uniquement pour le voir. Davos arriva un peu plus tard et entra après avoir toqué :

-Tout va bien princesse ?

-Oui merci, et vous Ser ?

-Moi aussi, mais vous avez l'air triste depuis quelques temps.

-Non je dois simplement être fatiguée, tout va bien je vous assure.

-Vous vous êtes prise d'affection pour ce meurtrier aussi discret qu'un chat ?

-Il semblerait.

Davos hocha la tête, il avait bien sentit que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Il posa une main sur son épaule :

-Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra, et que cette fois ce sera pour vous.

-J'en doute, personne ne peut vouloir de moi avec ce visage affreux !

-Ne dites pas ça, vous êtes très belle princesse ! Vous voir vous dénigrer ainsi me fait beaucoup de peine ! Vous êtes une magnifique jeune femme, et croyez moi, si je n'étais pas marié et que j'avais vingt ans de moins je demanderai votre main à votre père sans la moindre hésitation !

Shireen sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Vous êtes bien trop gentil Ser Davos, je ne mérite pas tant d'affection de votre part.

-Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes la fille que j'aurais toujours aimé avoir !

Elle lui sourit, elle aimait beaucoup cet homme, il était si gentil. Ser Davos quitta sa chambre et l'adolescente resta seule.

* * *

Shireen allait marcher un peu sur la plage chaque jour, elle espérait toujours voir Jaqen revenir. Elle trouvait son côté mystérieux très séduisant. Elle faisait donc sa petite promenade chaque jour mais elle ne le voyait jamais. Au moins elle prenait l'air, et un jour au détour de ses 17 ans, elle décida de se baigner. La blonde vérifia autour d'elle et comme personne n'était dans les parages, elle se déshabilla entièrement etrentra dans l'eau. Elle se baigna un peu et vit une barque approcher au loin. La jeune femme continua de nager sans y prêter plus attention que ça. La barque s'arrêta finalement devant elle et la voix lança :

-Une fille ne devrait pas se promener dans cette tenue.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Un homme avait envie de revoir une fille.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de l'eau. Elle attrapa sa robe et l'enfila. Jaqen la regardait tranquillement et il finit par demander :

-Alors, que veux faire une fille maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... on peut aller dans ma chambre.

-Que veut faire une fille dans sa chambre ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce que je sais c'est que si on vous voit vous allez avoir des ennuis.

Jaqen eut son fameux sourire en coin et ils passèrent par le passage secret. Shireen se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers Jaqen :

-Que veut faire un homme maintenant ?

-Un homme voudrait faire bien des choses, mais une fille est peut-être trop jeune.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous avez pourtant dit que je devais être vénérée comme une déesse.

-En effet un homme a dit ça car c'est la vérité. Une fille est belle mais elle n'en a pas conscience.

-En effet, personne d'autre que mon père et son conseiller ne me l'a dit avant.

-Les autres hommes sont donc tous aveugles et stupides. Une fille est magnifique.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et caressa sa joue pleine de cicatrices avec son pouce. Il y déposa des baisers ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Personne n'avait jamais touché ses cicatrices avant, à part les mestres qui l'avait soignée quand elle était bébé. Jaqen lui sourit et recula :

-Une fille ne doit pas avoir honte de son visage.

-Et si mon père me trouve un fiancé ?

-Alors une fille se mariera et aura des enfants.

-Et que fera l'homme pendant ce temps ?

-Il continuera de faire ce qu'il faisait avant et il se dira que c'est grâce à lui qu'une fille a compris qu'elle était belle.

Shireen se passa une main dans les cheveux, elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre sa logique. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et recula. La blonde caressa sa joue et fut surprise de constater à quel point il avait la peau douce. Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Jaqen. C'était aussi léger qu'un papillon. Elle recula :

-Une fille avait tellement envie de revoir un homme !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, une fille n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jaqen H'ghar. »

Elle vit une étincelle pétiller dans le regard bleu face à elle. Apparemment le fait qu'elle ait prononcé son nom lui faisait de l'effet. Le brun la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore. Ce baiser n'était pas doux, il était sauvage et passionné. La blonde frissonna, c'était délicieux. Il la prit dans ses bras et continua de l'embrasser, il se fichait bien d'avoir plus de vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Il posa sa main sur la gorge de la jeune femme et recula légèrement :

-Ce n'est peut-être pas raisonnable qu'un homme fasse ça avec une fille. Une fille est si jeune, si innocente. Un homme se sentirait coupable de prendre son innocence, elle n'est même pas mariée, et si elle perd son innocence elle n'aura jamais de mari.

-Et si elle ne veut pas avoir de mari ?

-Elle le doit pour avoir des enfants et faire honneur à sa famille.

-Et si la fille veut que tout ça soit avec un homme ?

Jaqen eut encore un demi sourire et lui sourit :

-Une fille voudrait s'enfuir avec un homme ?

-Oui.

-Une fille est bien naïve. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que, un homme aurait la responsabilité d'une fille et il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir. »

Shireen fit la moue et se sécha avant de changer de robe. Jaqen continuait de la regarder, il avait déjà fait une énorme erreur en revenant, il était un tueur, il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'une histoire d'amour. Le brun soupira :

-Un homme va partir, il n'aurait pas dû venir.

-Mais non voyons restez ! Si vous partez je pars avec vous !

-Une fille ne peut pas faire ça, des gens l'aiment ici.

-Mais c'est avec vous que je veux être !

-C'est impossible. Au revoir.

Il retourna dans le tunnel, il fallait qu'il retourne à Braavos au plus vite. Il monta dans sa barque et on l'attrapa par le poignet. Jaqen se tourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant Sherren :

-Je vous l'ai dit, je veux venir avec vous !

-Non, une fille ne doit pas suivre un homme, un homme est personne. Une fille ne peut pas rester avec personne.

Le brun grimpa dans la barque et commença à s'éloigner. La jeune femme entra dans l'eau et grimpa dans la barque avec lui. Jaqen soupira, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il ne pouvait pas la jeter par-dessus bord après tout. Ils commencèrent donc à s'éloigner du rivage.

* * *

Le voyage dura plusieurs semaines, mais ils finirent par arriver à Braavos. Ils étaient passés par plusieurs moyens de locomotion, par chance personne ne connaissait le visage de Shireen, elle avait simplement eu à mettre une capuche pour cacher sa joue abîmée. La blonde regarda Jaqen alors qu'ils arrivaient à Braavos :

-Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?

-Un homme va continuer de faire son travail, une fille devra apprendre à devenir personne elle aussi.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Un homme va apprendre à une fille.

Ils arrivèrent devant une énorme bâtisse avec une porte blanche et une porte noire. Ils entrèrent et Jaqen conduisit Shireen à travers les couloirs. Il lui sourit et ouvrit une porte. C'était une chambre avec une paillasse en guise de lit et une petite table contenant une bassine en terre cuite. C'était réellement le strict nécessaire. Il la regarda :

-Une fille dormira ici, son entraînement commencera demain.

-Mais je ne veux pas m'entraîner à quoi que ce soit !

Il commença à lui expliquer qu'elle allait devenir une sans-visage comme lui. Il lui parla du Dieu Multi-faces et du Dieu de la Mort. Shireen était captivée par ce qu'il lui disait, elle l'aimait vraiment. Jaqen se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Une fille ne doit pas avoir peur, tout se passera bien.

-Je me demandais... est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

Jaqen eut un petit rictus nerveux au coin de la bouche, il était vraiment attaché à elle mais ne pouvait pas le lui avouer, sinon elle n'apprendrait pas bien. Shireen le regarda :

-Maintenant que je vous ai suivi on peut ne plus attendre ! Après tout je vois bien que vous me désirez.

Le brun l'embrassa et posa une main dans le creux de ses reins :

-Une fille ne devrait pas jouer avec le feu.

-Et si elle veut le faire quand-même.

-Elle se retient car le feu peut brûler bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'imagine.

Shireen soupira, elle en avait assez de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle croisa ses bras autour du cou de Jaqen et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux longs avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne. Elle commença à lui retirer sa veste et sa longue chemise. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser, cette jeune fille savait vraiment comment faire pour faire monter le désir d'un homme. Il attrapa le lacet de la robe de Shireen et le dénoua tranquillement, laissant tomber le vêtement sur le sol. Il fut surpris de constater que Shireen ne portait ni chemise ni sous-vêtement dessous. Il fit donc courir ses mains sur son corps frêle. Il prit ses petits seins en coupe dans ses mains tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Shireen frissonna et poussa un petit gémissement, c'était délicieux. Elle ouvrit le pantalon de Jaqen d'une main tremblante. Elle rougit en voyant son érection, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu avant. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Le brun la souleva dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la paillasse. Il sourit et l'embrassa encore, caressant son corps de bas en haut. Jaqen s'arrêta au niveau de sa féminité et passa doucement ses doigts entre les lèvres humides. Shireen se cambra lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible qu'elle n'imaginait même pas posséder. Jaqen la mordilla dans le cou et entra un doigt en elle. La blonde gémit, c'était étrange et délicieux à la fois. Il commença à doucement faire bouger son doigt en elle, tout en embrassant sa poitrine. Shireen se cambra à nouveau et passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer, elle aimait vraiment cette sensation. Au bout d'un moment Jaqen se plaça et entra en elle. La blonde poussa un petit cri de douleur, mais elle redressa le menton, elle voulait faire honneur à son nom tant qu'elle le pouvait. Le brun lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de commencer à bouger en elle tout en l'embrassant pour la détendre. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à présent elle était une femme et que Jaqen était en train de lui faire l'amour. Elle ne savait pas si il avait des sentiments sincères pour elle, mais ce qu'il était en train de lui faire était magique. Il accéléra le rythme et l'adolescente sentit une vague de plaisir monter en elle, elle gémit le nom du brun et fut emportée par cette vague incontrôlable. Jaqen sourit et ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi, la vision de Shireen en train de se perdre dans le plaisir avait eu raison de lui. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras :

-Maintenant une fille est devenue une femme.

-Oui... et que va faire un homme à présent ? »

Jaqen tourna la tête vers elle, surpris par cette question puis lui offrit un de ses sourires en coin :

-Un homme va faire ce qu'il a promis : apprendre à une femme à devenir personne, à servir le Dieu Multi-faces.

-Et que va faire un homme à propos d'une femme ?

-Ah... un homme ne sait pas encore. Il n'avait pas prévu de transformer la fille en femme. Il ne voulait pas céder à ses pulsions. Lorsqu'on est personne, on ne doit pas avoir de sentiments, et quand un homme se retrouve avec une femme, il en a et ça, le Dieu Multi-faces n'aime pas.

Shireen ne pu retenir un sourire, il venait d'avouer à mi-mots qu'il ressentait quelque-chose pour elle. Elle s'appuya sur un coude et crassa le torse de son amant avant de l'embrasser :

-Je suis sûre que le Dieu Multi-faces ne verra pas d'un mauvais œil la relation entre un homme et une femme. Car après tout, cette relation mènera peut-être à un enfant et donc à lui ramener une autre personne.

-Une femme ne doit pas dire ça ! Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant puisqu'il n'est personne ! Une femme devrait repartir d'où elle vient au plus vite.

-Mais...

-Vite !

Jaqen se leva d'un bond et se rhabilla, laissant la blonde sous le choc. Il termina de fermer son pantalon :

-Un homme enverra quelqu'un chercher une femme et la ramener à Peyrderagon d'où elle vient, c'est là-bas qu'est sa place. Si une femme commence à vouloir des enfants avec un homme, jamais elle ne pourra devenir une sans-visage !

Il quitta la chambre et Shireen fondit en larmes, comment la situation avait pu dévier à ce point ? Elle enfila sa robe et on toqua à la porte quelques instants plus tard. Shireen ouvrit, elle était face à un vieillard :

-Venez Mademoiselle, on m'a demandé de vous reconduire chez vous.

-Puis-je parler à Jaqen s'il vous plaît ?

-Qui ?

-Jaqen H'ghar... s'il vous plaît.

-Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici, je suis désolé.

La jeune femme retint avec peine ses larmes et suivit le vieil homme. Il l'emmena jusqu'au port, puis sur un bateau.

* * *

La traversée fut longue, et Shireen était inconsolable. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée et lui avait-il fait l'amour si c'était ensuite pour la rejeter comme une chose inutile? Le vieil homme parlait peu, il ne semblait se préoccuper que de la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Shireen resta enfermée dans sa cabine une bonne partie du voyage, de toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se morfondre et de pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à nouveau à Westeros, elle sentit son coeur se serrer pour de bon. L'homme l'emmena à cheval jusqu'à Peyredragon et l'y déposa. Shireen retourna dans sa chambre, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle s'assit derrière sa coiffeuse et commença à brosser ses longs cheveux. On ouvrit la porte et elle se retrouva face à Ser Davos. Celui-ci sourit, les larmes aux yeux et la serra dans ses bras:

-Princesse vous êtes de retour!

-Oui…

-Où étiez-vous partie?

-A Braavos, mais je suis là comme vous pouvez le voir.

-Vous vous étiez enfuie avec cet assassin n'est-ce pas?

-Ouin mais après qu'il m'ait… déflorée, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me renvoyer ici.

-Oh vous avez…

-Et mon père?

-Il est parti en voyage, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas remarqué votre absence. Je suis resté pour veiller sur vous, enfin c'est ce que je lui ai dit, en réalité j'attendais de voir si vous alliez revenir.

-Vous êtes un homme bon Ser Davos, je ne mérite pas votre aide.

-Bien sûr que si voyons! Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour, et… si jamais vous portez l'enfant de cet homme, nous prendrons soin de lui.

-C'est gentil, je ne veux pas être impolie mais je suis très fatiguée.

-Je comprends, je vous laisse vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler.

-Merci Ser Davos.

Elle le regarda partir et verrouilla sa porte avant de pleurer. Elle avait si mal de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette maudite chambre avec aucun espoir d'avenir. Shireen resta donc dans son lit, plus désespérée que jamais.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et la jeune blonde était toujours aussi seule. Elle savait qu'elle attendait un enfant puisqu'elle n'avait pas saigné depuis son retour de Braavos et que son ventre était légèrement bombé. Ser Davos la regarda:

-Vous sentez-vous mieux? Les nausées sont-elles passées?

-Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter. A-t-on des nouvelles de mon père?

-Il a envoyé un corbeau ce matin pour nous dire que son voyage se passait bien mais il n'en disait pas beaucoup plus.

\- Oui avez-vous parlé de mon état?

-Non Princesse, je pense que c'est à vous de le lui dire, mais qu'avant nous devons vous trouver un mari pour faire bonne figure.

-C'est ridicule!

-Croyez moi, la nouvelle passera mieux si il pense que cet enfant est légitime.

-Mais… il sait très bien que je n'ai aucun prétendant! Et il sait aussi que si j'avais été sur le point de me marier il aurait été prévenu pour participer à mes noces!

-Pas si vous avez fait un mariage d'amour secret princesse.

-Alors autant me trancher la gorge tout de suite, si je lui dis que j'ai fait ça il me reniera et me fera brûler vive!

-Pourquoi cela?

-Car j'aurais jeté la honte sur la famille! Même si je l'ai déjà fait en m'offrant à un assassin et qu'à présent je porte son enfant bâtard!

-Princesse, cette idée ne va peut-être pas vous plaire ou va vous paraître bizarre mais je vous en prie, écoutez là jusqu'au bout.

-Très bien, allez-y.

-Comme vous le savez, j'ai perdu ma femme d'une maladie, et mon fils dans une bataille.

-Oui.

-Je suis donc sans la moindre famille. Une idée vient de me venir en tête. Je pourrais vous épouser, ainsi cela passerait mieux aux yeux de votre père, et ainsi je pourrai prendre soin de vous et de votre enfant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous toucherais pas puisque vous êtes comme ma fille, mais… ainsi cela ferait meilleure figure.

-Mais… pourquoi auriez-vous voulu m'épouser?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'éprouve une immense affection pour vous depuis toujours et que je suis navré qu'aucun jeune homme ne vous ai déjà demandé votre main. Je pourrais dire que j'ai décidé de vous demander de m'épouser justement pour qu'ainsi vous soyez enfin mariée, que vous apportiez un héritier à votre père et je pourrais même dire que je cherchais une jeune épouse pour prendre soin de moi puisque je commence à me faire vieux. Réfléchissez Princesse, avec ce mariage je ne vous apporterais pas beaucoup de richesse car je n'ai pas de fortune personnelle, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un ancien pirate contrebandier, mais le peu que j'ai serait à vous à ma mort, et je reconnaîtrais votre enfant comme étant le mien, votre secret serait bien gardé.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire Ser Davos, votre gentillesse est décidément sans limite. Toutefois je ne veux pas risquer que les foudres de mon père s'abattent sur vous si la nouvelle ne le réjouit pas. Vous êtes le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu, je refuse l'éventualité que mon père vous fasse exécuter car il trouve inapproprié que vous m'épousiez.

-Je comprends, mais s'il vous plaît, faites moi la grâce de bien réfléchir à cette proposition. Je le répète, même si vous acceptez et que nous nous retrouvons mariés, je ne vous toucherai pas. Nous ne partagerons même pas le même lit si cela peut vous rassurer.

-Je vais y réfléchir Ser Davos, mais soyez sûr que votre obligeance me va droit au coeur."

Le conseiller sourit et quitta la chambre, il était vraiment prêt à tout pour l'aider. Shireen devait avouer que cette porte de secours était plus que tentante, mais était-ce sage de faire cela? Et si Jaqen revenait? Et si Stannis désapprouvait cet union "secret" et qu'il faisait exécuter Davos? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

* * *

La blonde réfléchit à tout cela pendant plusieurs jours. Et finalement, elle décida d'accepter la proposition de Davos, après tout, son état était de plus en plus visible et les rumeurs allaient bientôt se répandre à travers tout Westeros. Shireen se coiffa donc et partit pour trouver Davos qui était en train de lire un message qu'avait apporté un corbeau. Elle lui sourit :

-J'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition, et je l'accepte. Je vais envoyer un corbeau à mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que mon enfant souffre des rumeurs disant qu'il n'est qu'un bâtard. Il faut trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour prétendre qu'il nous a marié secrètement il y a déjà deux mois.

-Je vais m'en charger. Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse, je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas, et que je prendrai grand soin de vous.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et partit marcher sur la plage. L'air marin lui faisait du bien comme toujours. Elle rentra ensuite au château et Davos arriva :

-C'est réglé, j'ai trouvé un mestre en qui j'ai toute confiance qui va pouvoir nous aider.

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir faire quelque-chose.

-Bien, dans ce cas on va pouvoir arranger tout ça.

-En effet, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous jure que je serai un mari attentionné et un père de substitution aimant pour votre enfant.

Elle lui sourit et ils partirent voir le mestre en question. Celui-ci leur sourit et les maria, avant d'écrire dans le registre qu'il les avait mariés deux mois plus tôt. Shireen écrivit donc un message et l'envoya à son père par un corbeau. Après ça elle regarda Davos :

-Encore merci.

-Je vous en prie c'est normal.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna. Shireen retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea, elle était épuisée.

La jeune femme était presque à terme à présent. Davos tenait ses promesses, il était là pour s'occuper d'elle mais jamais de façon déplacée. Il toucha son ventre rond et sourit :

-Je suis sûr que votre bébé sera magnifique et qu'il sera en parfaite santé.

-Je l'espère. »

Il lui sourit et partit travailler, Stannis était revenu depuis quelques temps mais il n'avait rien dit à propos de leur mariage. Il semblait toutefois approuver d'une certaine façon. La blonde se passa une main sur le ventre et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, elle était épuisée. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée à cause de la grossesse. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était Jaqen et ce qu'il faisait. La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle pensait beaucoup à trop à lui ces derniers temps. Et Davos semblait s'en rendre compte mais il ne disait rien.

* * *

Shireen donna naissance à un magnifique petit garçon. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine en pleurant, elle était à la fois triste et heureuse. Davos était à côté d'elle, il lui sourit et caressa le dos du nouveau-né :

-Vous l'avez fait, il est magnifique !

-Merci, vous m'avez bien aidé.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, tout le mérite vous revient !

Elle lui sourit :

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

-Je ne sais pas, le choix vous appartient.

-C'est compliqué... donner le nom de l'homme qui m'a mise dans cet état ne serait sûrement pas approprié n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vous qui décidez, ça me conviendra dans tous les cas.

-Bon, on trouvera plus tard. L'important c'est que ce petit soit en bonne santé.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Elle sourit et Davos lui caressa la joue :

-Je suis fier de vous, vous avez été très courageuse.

-Merci, je suis heureuse que vous soyez son père.

Davos sourit, il était touché qu'elle le considère ainsi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et Stannis arriva :

-Alors, on m'a dit que j'avais un petit-fils !

-Oui, le voici.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé.

Stannis hocha la tête :

-Très bien, en tout vas félicitations Davos, vous avez fait un magnifique bébé à ma fille.

Il sourit et prit le petit dans ses bras. Shireen le regarda, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle le prenne. Stannis garda son petit-fils dans ses bras quelques instants avant de le redonner à sa fille :

-Je vais engager une nourrice.

-Non, je m'occuperai moi-même de mon enfant.

-Sûre ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, dans ce cas je ne ferai rien.

Il partit et Davos regarda le petit en souriant :

-Il est vraiment beau.

Il lui caressa la joue et se leva :

-Je vais y aller, vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque-chose ?

-Oui je meurs de faim, ce serait gentil à vous de me faire apporter à manger et à boire.

-Très bien je vais m'en charger.

Il lui sourit et quitta la chambre. Shireen caressa le dos de son fils qui la regardait. Tout à coup il se mit à chouiner et elle lui donna le sein. Davos revint et posa le plateau sur la petite table à côté du lit. Elle le remercia et prit une pâtisserie sur le plateau. Elle la mangea tranquillement et il demanda :

-Alors, vous allez devoir vous reposer un peu.

\- Oui je sais.

Elle hocha la tête et Davos la laissa seule.

* * *

Le temps passait et finalement ils avaient décidé d'appeler le petit Thomas. Shireen allait marcher avec le petit tous les jours sur la plage. Elle voulait qu'il prenne le bon air aussi tôt que possible. La jeune femme sourit en posant son fils sur le sable. Le petit sourit et s'amusait à battre le sol avec ses petites mains. Shireen le laissa jouer un moment, puis Davos arriva et sourit :

-Bonjour, bonjour mon grand.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du petit. Il était châtain avec une mèche blanche tout comme son vrai père. Shireen sourit, son fils avait un peu plus d'un an. Elle le laissa jouer un moment avant de le soulever en lançant :

«-On rentre mon chéri, il fait trop froid dehors à présent.

-Oui, le vent se lève et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.

Shireen sourit à Davos et emmitoufla le petit avec elle sous sa cape. Une fois à l'intérieur son mari demanda :

-Est-ce que le père biologique de Thomas vous manque ?

-Hum... pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas assez connu pour ça, mais je suis un peu triste qu'il m'ait forcée à partir oui.

-Bien, alors, que faisons-nous à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle sourit à son mari et posa son fils sur le lit. Elle dormait toujours dans son ancienne chambre puisqu'elle ne dormait pas avec Davos. Celui-ci ébouriffa les cheveux du petit :

-Je vais devoir y aller j'ai du boulot, restez sages tous les deux.

-Vous savez bien que nous le sommes toujours.

Elle sourit et regarda son mari partir. Il tenait sa promesse, il était un très bon mari et un très bon père pour le petit, elle se disait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle sursauta quand on toqua à l'armoire. Shireen fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire. Elle se retrouva face à Jaqen, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Maman, pleurnicha Thomas en voyant l'inconnu dans l'armoire.

Shireen se retourna et caressa la joue de son fils :

-Tout va bien mon ange.

Jaqen regarda le petit d'un air choqué, il lui ressemblait tellement. Le brun regarda ensuite Shireen :

-Un homme ne savait pas...

-Arrêtez de parler de vous comme ça ! Et rien ne vous obligeait à me traiter de la sorte !

-Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?

-Il s'appelle Thomas.

-En tout cas tu es toujours aussi belle.

-Facile à dire mais je n'y crois pas ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je voulais te revoir, tu me manquais !

-Et c'est au bout d'un an et demi que vous l'avez réalisé ?

-Oui, il paraît qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais. »

Davos arriva :

-J'ai un peu de temps alors je me suis dit que... qui êtes... oh, c'est lui ?

-Oui c'est lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là c'est la première fois que je le revois depuis Braavos.

-Je suis Ser Davos Mervault, son époux. Et vous ?

-Jaqen H'ghard... manifestement le père de cet enfant.

-Biologique peut-être, mais pas son père.

Le petit tendit les bras à Davos :

-Papa !

Le conseiller souleva l'enfant et sourit :

\- Allons faire un tour mon grand, maman doit parler à ce monsieur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à faire ici et que si il ne part pas, alors les gardes vont le tuer.

Le petit applaudit et ils partirent. Shireen passa une main dans ses longs cheveux :

-Il a raison, il faut partir. Vous n'avez rien à faire là, j'ai changé de vie.

-En épousant un vieillard ?

-C'est un homme bien, un mari respectueux et un père parfait pour mon fils ! Lui au moins il ne m'a pas rejetée après m'avoir fait l'amour !

-C'était une erreur mais j'ai paniqué en entendant que tu t'imaginais déjà avoir des enfants avec moi ! S'enfuir avec quelqu'un c'est une chose, mais s'enfuir avec quelqu'un et imaginer dès la première fois qu'on fait l'amour avec qu'on va avoir des enfant c'est totalement différent ! J'y ai longuement réfléchi et maintenant je suis prêt à avoir des enfants.

-Oui sauf que maintenant c'est trop tard. Davos est un bon mari, je le répète, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal en le quittant pour revenir avec vous, surtout si c'est pour que vous me renvoyiez à nouveau une fois à Braavos ! Je suis désolée, mais il fallait y penser avant.

-Je peux m'installer dans la région, je veux apprendre à connaître mon fils.

-Mais vous n'êtes qu'un étranger pour lui.

-Mais il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

-Et alors ?

-Alors je veux le connaître. Tu es heureuse et comblée avec ton mari ?

-Oui.

-Menteuse, je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais couché avec lui. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il t'aime comme sa fille, pas comme sa femme !

-Tout ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Je t'aime Shireen, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

Elle pinça les lèvres, elle aurait voulu entendre ça plutôt que de se faire mettre à la porte dans ce drôle d'endroit à Braavos. Mais à présent elle avait construit une famille avec Davos et elle ne voulait pas lui arracher ce nouveau fils qu'il aimait tant. L'ancien contrebandier semblait avoir rajeuni depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, ça lui avait fait du bien d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Shireen ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle aimait trop « le chevalier oignon » pour lui faire ça. Jaqen la regarda :

-Je ne te demande pas de tout quitter pour moi. Mais je vais m'installer dans le village le plus proche, et j'aimerais que l'on se voit de temps en temps. On pourra coucher ensemble si tu le souhaites, après tout, tu n'as pas fait le vœu de devenir Septa, mais je veux surtout pouvoir voir mon fils grandir, maintenant que je sais qu'il est là. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu étais devenue, mais j'avais tellement honte de ma conduite que je n'avais pas le courage de venir vérifier.

-Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant. Je réfléchirai à votre proposition. Au revoir.

Jaqen s'approcha et la blonde sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était toujours aussi beau et elle rêvait de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. À la place il déposa un baiser sur son front :

-J'espère que la réponse sera oui.

Et l'assassin repartit par l'armoire. Shireen secoua la tête, totalement déboussolée et Davos ne tarda pas à revenir :

-Alors ?

-Il veut s'installer dans le village, voir grandir Thomas et... que je couche avec lui si l'envie m'en prend...

-Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

-Que j'allais y réfléchir, du moins en ce qui concerne Thomas. Pour le reste c'est assez délicat, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, il a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait simplement eu peur car après qu'on ait fait l'amour j'avais plaisanté en parlant d'enfants. Il l'a pris au pied de la lettre et a eu peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est du passé.

-Si vous décidez de coucher avec lui je ne vous blâmerai pas. Vous êtes jeune, il l'est lui aussi, il est beau garçon, il est votre premier amour... si il peut vous rendre heureuse d'une façon ou d'une autre je l'accepterai. Mais si il vous fait à nouveau souffrir je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

-Vous êtes un ange Davos.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il sourit :

-J'ai promis de veiller sur vous deux et je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Je le sais oui, et je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissante.

Thomas applaudit et Shireen le regarda :

-Quant à toi, il est temps de prendre un bain !

-Oui, il est toujours plein de sable ce petit diablotin.

Ils donnèrent donc le bain au petit en silence, chacun semblait réfléchir. Shireen ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait décider, mais elle était heureuse que Jaqen soit revenu, et encore plus à l'idée qu'il voulait voir leur fils. La jeune femme était aussi soulagée d'avoir raconté tout cela à son mari et qu'il ait pris si bien les choses, qu'il lui ait même donné sa bénédiction. L'avenir était incertain, mais elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse d'une façon ou d'une autre.


End file.
